Poker and a Plan
by closet-hopeless-romantic
Summary: the rest of the staff come up with a plan to get Donna and Josh to admit to their feelings. JD all the way, with bits of CharlieZoey, SamMallory and CJToby please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, although I wouldn't mind owning Sam ;-)

This story takes place in my own timeline – Santos got voted in as President, Leo is the VP, Josh is COS, Sam, Deputy COS, Toby kept his job as communications director, Will is his deputy, CJ is COS to Leo and Zoey and Charlie are there because they are still close to all the staff.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Donna Moss walked miserably into her office after yet another disastrous date and threw her bag and coat at the sofa in the corner and sat down at her disk with a huge sigh, burying her head in her hands.

"Rough day?" a friendly voice came from her doorway. Donna looked up and managed a slight smile at the guy leaning casually on the doorframe to her office.

"Come on in Sam,"

Sam walked in and sat on the chair on the other side of her desk, "What's up Donnatella?" Donna pouted slightly.

"You know Josh is the only person who calls me that."

"Sorry. Bad date?"

Donna groaned, and returned her head to her hands, her long blonde hair covering her face, "The worst. All he wanted to talk about was football and how many models and actresses he had met. As soon as he found out that I was the White House Press Secretary he started quizzing me about any State secrets that I might know. It was a relief that I had to come back for the 2pm briefing!"

"Aww Donna I'm sorry." Sam said, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. "He sounds like an idiot, you deserve so much better." Donna smiled, "Thanks Sam, I feel a bit better now. I better go do my briefing."

"Yeah, about that, don't mention anything about.."

"Yeah I know. Did anything come in while I was at lunch that I'm gonna get asked about?"

"Nothing I've heard about, but I've been on the hill for a lot of the time. We've made a lot of headway on the health bill and it looks like its going to make it through Congress when it comes to that."

"That's great, well done! Have you told Josh?"

"I'm just on my way there now. Poker tonight, don't forget!"

"I'll be there."

About 10pm that evening, Donna headed towards Josh's office, complaining to Mallory about her date as they went. "It was awful Mal; you don't know how lucky you are having Sam."

Mallory smiled at her friend, "Yeah I know, but Donna, you know there's a guy out there that loves you just as much as Sam loves me. All you have to do is take that step forward."

"Huh? There is no guy!" Donna exclaimed, confusion marring her delicate features. Mallory just rolled her eyes. "How is it that the pair of you are so dense? I know for a fact that Sam has had a similar conversation with Josh on more than one occas.." She stopped talking when she realised that Donna was no longer beside her. She turned round and saw her a few strides behind, standing still, with her mouth open in shock. "Me….and… Josh?" Donna managed to splutter, "That's..ridiculous. He's my boss! He's always been my boss."

"And?" Mallory said, "That doesn't mean you haven't ever considered it! You guys fit together so perfectly. You practically finish each other's sentences. You can't honestly be telling me that it has never crossed your mind?"

"I…uhh…I can't talk about this now, we have to go lose lots of money at poker." And with that, she walked past Mallory and headed into Josh's office and took her usual seat in between Josh and Sam.

"You ready to give me all your money Donnatella?" Josh teased as she took her seat and began sorting out her money.

"Now you know it's gonna be the other way around Joshua. With all the money I'm going to win off you tonight I'll be able to afford that trip to Hawaii!"

"Can't you get whichever gomer you are currently dating to take you, since you are never going to get any money from this game!" Josh answered back quickly as they slipped back into their usual style of banter which they kept under control during the day. They we both to engrossed in teasing each other that they didn't notice the amused and significant looks that Sam, Mallory, Toby and Will were exchanging.

Since President Santos had taken office, the senior staff had held their poker games at least once a week and were often joined by members of the Vice-Presidents staff, Mallory, Zoey, Charlie and sometimes the President and the Vice-President. Since there was much less animosity between Santos and his VP than between President Bartlett and Hoynes, it made life a lot simpler and the poker games served as a reminder of old times with just a few additions. In those games they were just friends who got together to play poker.

There was a knock at the door and CJ and Leo walked in and took their seats.

"Evening everybody!" Leo said, "Is the President not joining us tonight?"

"No sir, he's in the residence with the First Lady. Zoey and Charlie are coming later I think."

The game started and continued for a good couple of hours before Zoey and Charlie appeared in the doorway carrying bags of Chinese food and beer. The game stopped for a while and everyone just started chatting. Josh ended up standing with Sam and Charlie.

"So Josh, I was wondering, when are you and Donna gonna face up to your feelings for each other?" Charlie asked quietly, checking briefly that Donna wasn't in earshot. The look on Josh's face was priceless. Shock and confusion spread across his face, swiftly chased by denial as he shot a quick glance to the table where Donna was sitting with Mallory, CJ and Zoey, laughing about something. A look of happiness flashed across his face, but was almost as quickly replaced by denial. "What feelings?" he asked, "We're friends, but nothing more!"

"OK Josh, whatever you say man, but she's a fine.."

"looking woman, yes I know Charlie!" Josh finished exasperated.

"So you admit it then!" Charlie said, amused beyond belief.

"I…uhh. ..so when are you gonna ask Zoey to marry you then?" Josh replied, master of misdirection as always.

"Just as soon as I get her father's permission" Charlie replied with a sheepish grin, completely non-plussed by Josh's sudden change of topic, "but that's not who we are talking about. Why can't you just admit that you love her and are jealous of all of the men she dates?"

"Speaking of which," Sam added, "she had a really awful date this afternoon, so I wouldn't wind her up too much like you usually do."

"What are you talking about Charlie," he said, "I'm not in love with her!" and with that, he left them to go and join the girls at the table, taking his seat next to Donna and stealing her beer from her hand without thinking.

Charlie and Sam rolled their eyes at each other. "We have got to do something to sort those to out." Sam said, "they are driving me insane!"

"Well, I know Zoey and Mallory will help out, and anyone else we ask for that matter!" He stopped talking as Leo joined them.

"What are you two talking about, hiding in this corner like a couple of girls?" Leo asked with a grin.

"Josh and Donna" Sam replied, "we planning on getting them to finally admit to their feelings."

"Great! I was wondering what had taken you so long to decide to interfere!" Leo said, smiling at their surprise, "Well I'm not really in a position to do it, I'm the Vice President!"

"But you will help though, right?" asked Sam.

"Of course I'm going to help, have you got a plan yet?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it. Maybe something at the Christmas Ball?"

"Alright, well lets get back to the game, we can meet sometime next week to discuss your plan."

TBC,

What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, although I wouldn't mind owning Sam ;-)

This story takes place in my own timeline – Santos got voted in as President, Leo is the VP, Josh is COS, Sam, Deputy COS, Toby kept his job as communications director, Will is his deputy, CJ is COS to Leo and Zoey and Charlie are there because they are still close to all the staff.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I hope u like this next instalment! I'm sorry if the language/phrases i usesometimes seem odd, I'm English, it's not my fault! If u want t know how it turns out pls review, I need to know what u guys think!

Three days later Charlie stopped by to have lunch with Toby and Sam. Once they were seated at a corner table in the mess. Conversation invariably turned to the old days and eventually to the President, or ex-President as he was now, Bartlett.

"He asked me about Josh and Donna the other day you know," Charlie said, "he wanted to know why we haven't done anything to get them together." Sam and Toby both smiled at that, they both knew the President Bartlett's thoughts on that particular couple and how they should have been together since Rosslyn, if not before.

"He told me to tell you both to expect a phone call from him at some point; he wants to help with our plan. If we ever come up with one that is!"

Sam sighed, "all the ideas I think of just sound stupid, would it not be easier to just knock their heads together and see what happens, or maybe locking them in a room could have some potential….!"

Toby rolled his eyes at Sam, "What are we, 12! I think we need some female help on this, its about time we asked Zoey, Mallory and CJ for some help I think."

"I thought you might say that and hey, what do you know..! look who is here.." Sam gesticulated to the doorway where the three women were making a beeline for their table.

"Spanky, you couldn't have thought of a more subtle place for this meeting!" CJ asked, "what if one of them walks in?"

"Nice to see you too CJ!" Sam responded, "and in response to your question, Josh is meeting with Leo and Donna is having lunch with Carol, Ginger and Margaret."

"Well I suppose that's something, nice to see you criminal mind is almost on the same level as my own!"

"What!" The boys all looked at her completely confused, while Zoey and Mallory traded amused glances.

"Oh never mind, lets get planning shall we!" CJ said, a hint of amused exasperation.

"We were thinking that whatever we come up with should be either at the Christmas Ball or at the party the Bartletts are having at the Manchester house to announce Charlie and Zoey's eng…"Mallory's voice trailed off when she noticed the look of surprise on all of the guys faces, "Wait Charlie, you hadn't told them yet!"

"I wanted to wait for Zoey, and we were very busy planning the thing!" Charlie said sheepishly.

"You finally asked her?" Sam asked

"Yes," Charlie smiled and gave Zoey's hand a quick squeeze.

"Well congratulations!" Sam said, a big smile appearing on his face as he stood up to give the couple a huge hug, a gesture that Toby repeated a couple of seconds later.

Charlie smiled, "Thanks guys, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, but lets get back on topic shall we?"

"So like Mal was saying," Zoey continued, "we were thinking wither Manchester or Christmas, what do you think?"

"Well I guess that the party in Manchester will be before Christmas so why don't we start with that one and if we fail there then we still have a second shot?" Sam said, "but how do we actually do it?"

"We need to get at least one of them to admit their feelings to us," Toby piped up, "It's the only way that anything is going to work." Zoey whispered something to Mallory, who smiled and nodded, "You can leave Donna to us, we have a girls night in planned for tomorrow, lots of wine chocolate and cheesy chick flicks. We will get the truth out of her one way or another. You guys work on Josh. Wind him up about a fictional guy that Donna is dating or something. Just don't get him too drunk, Donna says he has a sensitive system!"

"OK so we have that part done, now what about the party?" Charlie asked, "That's a kinda important thing too!"

"I still say we should lock them in a room together until they admit it!" Sam muttered half under his breath, grinning slightly at Toby's obvious annoyance at the suggestion.

"Sam…." He started to say before he was cut off by CJ,

"You know, Spanky might just have an idea there, I mean sure it's not the most complicated plan in the world but with a little fixing it could work."

"You're still calling me Spanky!"

"Get over it!" CJ responded, poking her tongue out at him.

"So, how do we improve this plan then?"

"Well," Zoey started, "there are a lot of rooms in the house, you are all going to be invited to sleep there…. All the rooms have double beds, and I'm sure we can arrange it for Josh and Donna to share a room for starters. My parents are for this as much as we are!"

"So if all else fails they will at least be sharing a bed, that's got to start something surely!" CJ said with a grin, "Who do I get to share a bed with!"

"T…"Zoey began before she stopped at the look on Toby's face. "Anyway the locking them in a room together thing.."

"A power cut!" CJ exclaimed as a flash of inspiration occurred to her. "nothing is more romantic than candlelight, so could we arrange for the power to go…. Ok maybe not, but we could do a simple note thing?" The guys looked confused for a second, so CJ rolled her eye and continued, "We write them both a note form a 'secret admirer' asking them to meet somewhere at a particular time. We can do the place up with candles and things and if necessary lock the door until we have success!"

"CJ that's a great idea!" Toby exclaimed

"You want to make out with me right now dontcha!" CJ said with a grin. Without missing a beat, Toby replied, "Well when don't I!" There was a moments silence in which they both stared rather dopily while the others exchanged looks, obviously thinking the same thing, _Looks like we might be doing this again sometime soon…_

"Yeah CJ I have to agree, that's a truly inspired plan." Sam added, "So where do we get them to meet?"

"The library, it's a beautiful room and it has a view of the lake." Zoey suggested

"Nah how about the boat house itself, it's a little more deserted, a little more romantic," Mallory suggested

"That's perfect! Ok you girls work on the letter to Josh and we'll do the one for Donna, and we can ask Mrs Bartlett for help on the decorating the room since, you know, its her house and all!" Sam said.

"Sam, you know you don't have to call my mum Mrs Bartlett anymore, she's not the First Lady anymore!" Zoey said, clearly amused,

"Yes well that's another conversation entirely and unfortunately I have to go now." Sam replied

"Why?"

"Because Josh just walked past the window and even he isn't stupid enough to not get that something's up. Mal, walk out with me?" Sam replied jumping to his feet.

"Sure, see you later guys, Zoey, CJ I'll see you guys tomorrow night! My place at half 7, let Donna know ok!" Mallory said, following Sam out of the mess followed by a chorus goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, although I wouldn't mind owning Sam ;-)

This story takes place in my own timeline – Santos got voted in as President, Leo is the VP, Josh is COS, Sam, Deputy COS, Toby kept his job as communications director, Will is his deputy, CJ is COS to Leo and Zoey and Charlie are there because they are still close to all the staff.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I'm sorry this is moving along quite slowly, I have a bit of a case of writers block! The next chapter will finally deal with the engagement party and the meeting in the boat house, I'll post it as soon as I've written it if you are still enjoying it! All feedback, good and bad really appreciated!

"I hate being single." A slightly drunk Donna Moss muttered while the girls were watching Sweet Home Alabama at Mallory's apartment. They had been chatting and drinking wine all the way through the film and they were all a little bit tipsy. "I mean look at this girl, she has two guys practically fighting over her, even though she has lied to both of them and left one of them to have a career. Why can't I have anyone in love with me like that!" her voice rose up to an almost wail at the end of the sentence.

"What about Josh?" Zoey asked, seeing their opportunity had come easily. Donna almost spat her wine out in shock at that. "Josh? As in my boss Josh!"

"Yes Josh as in your boss Josh, how many Joshes do you know?" CJ said a little impatiently.

"He's not in love with me! what are you talking about!" Donna asked, confused.

"Whatever," CJ said, in a slightly dismissive tone, "Lets look at the evidence shall we! He flew all the way to Germany to be buy you bedside, got incredibly jealous when that photographer turned up, was distraught when you left to work for Russell, he actually thought there was something going on with you and Will, and he has tried to sabotage every date you have been on since the first campaign. Did I miss anything girls?" Zoey and Mallory shook their heads, smiling at the look on Donna's face: pure denial.

"He's my best friend! That doesn't mean he's in love with me!" Donna exclaimed, taking an enormous gulp of her wine.

"But you're in love with him?" Mallory stated in a fairly matter of fact tone.

"Awww jeez Mal are you on this again?" Donna asked a flicker of amused exasperation crossing her face, "Do I have to spell it out for you? I am not in love with Josh and Josh sure as hell is not in love with me!"_ Liar_, a voice inside her said softly.

"OK Donna, whatever you say!" Zoey said, reaching over and refilling her wineglass, "One of these days you guys are going to have to admit it."

"So Mal, how are things with Sam these days? The two of you seem really happy?" Donna asked.

"Donna the Queen of Misdirection," Mallory joked, "you really were destined to be Press Secretary! But in answer to your question, Me and Sam are great, he really is the sweetest guy, I love him to pieces!"

"I always knew you two would get it together in the end," Donna said with a slightly wistful smile, "Even when Leo was having his little fun by causing trouble when he could, the chemistry between you was so obvious, you are perfect for each other."

Mallory smiled and blushed, "he's amazing, I couldn't be happier."

Donna, Zoey, Mallory and CJ soon turned their attention back to the film, and no-one brought up the subject of Donna and Josh again, it was fairly clear that they weren't going to get anywhere with her.

At the same time the girls were hanging out at Mallory's flat, Sam, Charlie and Toby had dragged Josh out to a nearby bar for a couple of drinks, to celebrate Charlie and Zoey's engagement, and of course to put part of their plan into action.

"So Josh, have you heard from Amy recently?" Toby asked, "Not since we took office, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well we were hoping that you were going to say no because you are hopelessly in love with Donna."

"Are we really back on this topic again?" Josh asked, rolling his eyes. "So Toby let me ask you this… Have you told CJ how you really feel yet?"

"CJ and I are old friends nothing more. And we were talking about you and Donna, not me and CJ. She loves you, you know."

"Whaaaattttt?" Josh squeaked, "Are you talking about? She doesn't love me; not like that anyway, we are best friends, that's all."

"Sure Josh, whatever you say." Sam said, "But the sooner you admit it, the sooner you can be happy."

"Sam, Donna doesn't feel that way about me, I know that for a fact, why aren't you going on at Toby instead of me, you know him and CJ have the hots for each other."

"That maybe so but that's not the conversation we are having right……..what!" Sam trailed of innocently at the glare Toby was sending in his direction.

"For the last time, CJ and I do not have the hots for each other as Josh so childishly put it." Toby all but growled.

"Anyway Josh, when are you going to tell Donna how you feel?" Charlie put in seeing that an argument was imminent.

"Charlie!" Josh exclaimed, "I'm not going to tell Donna anything because I'm not in love with her!"

"Whatever you say man." Charlie said, rolling his eyes at his two companions.

"My God these two are the most stubborn people I have ever met!" Mallory sighed as she sat down onto the sofa in Sam's office. "I have never met two people more in denial, well," she paused, "except for CJ and Toby I suppose, but that's different, there's more issues with those two. Why won't then just admit that they are hopelessly in love with each other!"

"Because I honestly don't think they have realised it yet baby, " Sam replied, sitting down beside her and giving her a kiss hello, "I think there was a time when they realised it, but they pushed it to the back of their minds. They knew they couldn't be together, eventually the way they act just became second nature."

"Wow Sam, looks like that Psych 101 class really stuck with you all these years!" Mallory teased. Sam grinned, "I've worked with those two for 9 years! I always thought they would get together during President Bartlett's first term! Instead Josh went for Amy, something I have never understood."

"God that woman was awful! I think it almost killed Donna when they got back together!"

"We'll sort them out soon enough! Then maybe we could start on CJ and Toby!"

"Toby would kill you, and I want you very much alive thank you very much!"

"When is Zoey and Charlie's engagement party?"

"A week on Friday. The Bartlett's are sending out the invitations this week." Mallory replied.

"So when do we give them their letters?"

"I think the day we go up to Manchester, we can arrange for the post room to deliver them the morning before we leave so they'll defiantly have them before we get there.

"Good idea. Now lets stop talking about Josh and Donna and what says I take you out for lunch?" Sam whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, although I wouldn't mind owning Sam ;-)

This story takes place in my own timeline – Santos got voted in as President, Leo is the VP, Josh is COS, Sam, Deputy COS, Toby kept his job as communications director, Will is his deputy, CJ is COS to Leo and Zoey and Charlie are there because they are still close to all the staff.

Caia, thanks for reviewing again, sorry I may have been a bit strong with my words when Josh was speaking, I know he does love her! (It's so obvious I wish they would hurry up and get it together on the show!) They are just very in denial – its second nature to them to deny what they are feeling – that's my take on it anyway! Hope u like this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

When Donna got into the office on the morning of Charlie and Zoey's engagement party she sat down at her desk and started flicking through her copy of the Washington Post when she noticed a cream envelope with silver writing on it at the top of her pile of post and memos that got delivered every morning. Intrigued, she picked it up and opened it. A few heart-shaped sequins fell out and a slight hint of aftershave floated out as well, one that instantly reminded her of Josh, although she pushed that thought to the back of her head. Looking into the envelope she saw a small piece of paper, the same colour as the envelope. She pulled it out and read it quickly, her jaw dropping in surprise after she had read it through a couple of times to make sure she wasn't' imagining things.

_Dear Donna, _

_I wish I could read your beautiful mind and see what your love for me is. I love you with all my heart and yet I have no idea if you feel the same way. Meet me in the boat house at the engagement party tonight at 9.30pm and let me reveal myself to you._

_Yours always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Picking up the phone, she dialled CJ's number; or rather what she thought was CJ's number.

"Josh Lyman!" the voice on the other end said.

"Josh?"

"Donna! What are you calling me for!"

"I thought I was calling CJ! Sorry! I'll see you in Staff ok!" Donna hung up the phone before Josh could respond, and paying a bit more attention, dialled CJ's number.

"CJ Cregg!"

"CJ it's me,"

"Morning Donna, what's up?"

"I got the strangest letter this morning; I need your help with deciding what to do about it. Are you free at 9 for a coffee?" Donna heard CJ shouting to Carol,

"Carol! DO I have any meetings at 9? OK thanks Carol. Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm free for half an hour at 9.30, does that work for you?"

"That's perfect; I have to go see Josh at 10, so I'll see you at 9.30. Do you want me to come to you?" Donna replied, absentmindedly twirling her hair round her fingers.

""I'll come to you; I have to go and see Toby too to make sure he has bought our present for Charlie and Zoey with him." CJ replied,

"CJ, you know you could always just phone Toby right!" Donna asked rolling her eyes slightly at her friend's apparent blindness to her feelings.

"Yeah, but this way is more fun for me!" Donna laughed,

"Yeah OK, see you later then!"

"Bye Donna!"

Donna re-read the letter again, a little smile flickering across her face, not noticing that Sam was standing once again in the doorway to her office.

"What have you got there Donna?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a letter. I just wish I knew who had sent it!" Sam had to turn away slightly to hide his grin at the wistful expression on her face as she inadvertently glanced at a picture of all them from the Inaugural Ball.

"Okay!" he said, "You ready to go to Staff?"

"Yeah, let's go." She got to her feet and followed him to the entrance to the Oval Office where they bumped into Toby and Will also waiting to go in. Senor Staff went quickly and at the end Josh called to Sam,

"Sam go wait in my office a second will you?" Sam nodded, and with a chorus of "Thank you Mr. President's" they all trundled out and headed to their offices or whatever meetings they had scheduled next.

Josh walked into his office and closed the door behind him, "So uhh I was looking through all of my morning briefs and memos, and I found this letter amongst them." He held up an envelope the same size as Donna's. He pulled the letter out and thrust it towards Sam, "Read this" he said.

Sam took the letter and pretended to read it, since he knew very well what was written in it.

_Dear Josh, _

_Everyday, I hope that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. You are the only man that can understand me, and only you can reach it; I give you the key, please unlock what you know can be the love you can only dream of._

_Meet me in the boat house at the engagement party tonight at 9.30pm and let me reveal myself to you._

_Yours always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Wow! Someone's got it bad!" he said, looking up with a grin, "Do you have any idea who it's from?"

"No idea whatsoever. What do I do?" Josh replied looking confused and a little worried.

"Well go of course, you are going to be there anyway, it's only a short way from the house to the boathouse!" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I can do that." Josh said, taking a deep breath, "Thanks Sam."

"No problem buddy, I better head off to the Hill for the meeting with Matt Skinner."

"See you later."

Sam headed to the Hill as he had said but while he was on his way, he rang Mallory and got her answer phone. "Hey baby, they got the letters, I think they are both gonna go. Josh was so confused, and all the time he was talking about it, he was staring at a photo of him and Donna! I don't think he even realised he was doing it! This is so going to work! Love you lots, see you at lunch."

"So Donna, what's this letter about?" CJ asked as she walked through the door and sat herself down on the visitor's chair.

"It came in this morning, look!" CJ took the letter that Donna threw in her direction.

"Wow Donna! Who do you think it is?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Donna sighed.

"Well who would you want it to be!" CJ asked with a grin on her face, noticing as Sam had that Donna's eye were glued to the picture of the Inaugural Ball the entire time she

was contemplating her answer.

"I dunno CJ, its not like I really have time for a relationship! But honestly I don't have a clue who it could be."

"Well you will find out later. You are going to go right?"

"Well I suppose so, I mean, what have I got to lose." Donna replied, smiling gently.

"That's the spirit! You lucky thing, getting yourself a secret admirer!" CJ said teasingly, "If only I could be so lucky!"

"Yeah but CJ you've got Toby..!" Donna teased back. CJ just rolled her eyes at her,

"I do not have Toby!" She exclaimed, "Are you going up to Manchester with the plane with the President?"

"Yeah, you're coming up with Leo, Charlie and Zoey right?"

"Yep, So I guess I'll see you up there. I've gotta go and harass Tobus for a second."

"Ok CJ, see you later!" Donna called as CJ headed out of her office towards the Communications bullpen.

Josh got his bags together and headed towards Sam and Donna's offices.

"Sam, Donna, are you ready to go?" he called as he walked through the bullpen. Sam appeared in the doorway,

"I'm ready go and get Donna, I think she is talking to Danny about his role at the party tonight since he has been invited as a friend and not as press." He said. Josh nodded, dumped his bags ok the floor outside Sam's office.

"Donna!" he called as he walked to her office. He stopped short when he saw her reading something with a fond smile on her face. "Whatcha reading?" he asked from the doorway. Donna looked up in surprise and quickly hid the piece of paper under another pile of papers on her desk.

"Josh!" she exclaimed, "I didn't here you arrive, which is kind of rare for you!" she added after a thought, poking her tongue out at him.

"Ha ha," he replied, returning the gesture with a cheeky grin. "Are you ready to go? The cars are waiting."

"Yeah, just let me grab my bags," Donna replied, getting up and picking up a small hold-all from her sofa. It was a little heavy and she stumbled slightly as she lifted it onto her shoulder. Josh moved quickly and put his arms out to steady her, his hands ending up on either side of her waist. They stood like that for a second before they both blushed and moved away from each, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" Josh offered. Donna smiled in surprise.

"As long as I don't have to bring you coffee!" she answered with a cheeky smile. Josh rolled his eyes at her and reached for her bag. "Thanks Josh!" she said, relieved to get rid of the weight.

"My God Donna, what have you got in there!" Josh said, "Bricks! You do know we are only going to be in Manchester for two days right?"

"A girl needs options Josh, you never know who is going to be there!" Donna answered as they joined Sam in the bullpen and headed towards the cars that would take them to Air Force One and onto Manchester.

TBC

Sorry, I know I promised that this chapter would be about the party, but I decided to put in a section about when they got the letters. Next chapter will be the party, I promise!

I love feedback! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dislcaimer – I don't own any of the characters etc etc etc.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rule! I'm afraid I lied to you again though, the party chapter is half done, I will be posting it asap I just thought I would pad it out a bit more and this is what came to me! Hope you all like it!

When Sam, Josh, Donna and Mallory arrived at the Bartlett's Manchester house, they were greeted by Abbey, as she stood waiting at the front door for the Presidential motorcade.

"Good afternoon ma'am" Josh and Sam chorused together, sounding remarkably similar to a pair of schoolboys.

"I'm not the First Lady anymore boys," she said with a wry grin, "you can call me Abbey."

"Yes ma'am!" they replied grinning.

"Hi Mal, hi Donna," Abbey added as the girls followed them up the stairs.

"Hi Abbey!" they both replied, looking amused at the looks on the guys' faces.

"Come on in won't you," Abbey said as she ushered them into the house, "Jed is out in the Orchard but he will be back soon. Mal, you and Sam are in the room opposite Zoey's bedroom. Josh and Donna, you guys have the next room down from those two." Abbey struggled to hold back the laughter as Josh and Donna exchanged confused looks.

"Uh Ma' Abbey, Donna and I are in the same room?" Josh said, hesitantly.

"Yes, sorry about that Donna," Abbey said with a wink, "We've got lots of people staying this weekend, and we thought you two would rather share a bedroom than have to have a sofa! Plus we have put Toby and CJ in a room together to see if they don't sort their lives out a little while they are here!"

"That's fine Abbey, thank you!" Donna cut in, "Josh stop being a big baby, we're both adults aren't we!" Mallory and Sam exchanged a smile as the expression CJ had coined as 'Josh's whipped face' flashed across Josh's face as he followed Donna and Abbey upstairs to their room, carrying both of their bags.

"C'mon, lets follow, I see Josh's face when he sees that's there's only one bed!" Sam said, grabbing hold of Mallory's hand and dragging her after the others.

"This is your room," Abbey said, indicating a door on her left. Josh opened it and stepped inside the doorway, stopping short when he saw the bed.

"Umm Abbey?" his voice rose an octave in shock. Donna, confused at this behaviour peeked over his shoulder to see what the problem was.

"Josh, don't be stupid, it's not like we've never slept in the same bed together, just make sure this time you don't steal all the covers, or you'll be on the floor!" Donna said with a no-nonsense tone in her voice, pushing him into the room, then turning round at the deathly silence that followed them into the room. "What?" she asked, looking slightly confused at the stunned expressions on their friends' faces.

"You guys have shared a bed before!" Mallory asked. Donna's face fell quickly as she re-played what she had just said in her head,

"Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I!" she asked, looking really embarrassed.

"Yep," Sam replied, with a cat-that-caught-the-canary smile, "and we will be discussing that later Donnatella." Josh and Donna both blushed hotly, before Josh said,

"She was talking about after Rosslyn….I…ummm…. when she stayed to look after me, I uh had nightmares, when she slept next to me, they didn't happen as often." The other three nodded in understanding, noticing that while Josh had been speaking he had grabbed Donna's hand to reassure her and had somehow forgotten to let go. Donna caught Sam's eyes focussing on their entwined hands, and gently removed her hand from Josh's grip.

"Sorry guys," Sam said, obviously feeling a bit guilty, "I didn't mean to pry."

Josh and Donna both offered him big smiles, telling him that it was Ok and that they understood.

"Well we'll leave you two to get settled," Abbey broke in, who had been watching the exchange in silence, "Sam, Mal, come one, I'll show you your room."

"Ok, c'mon Sam," Mallory said, tugging on Sam's hand. "Oh Donna, by the way, Zoey wants us all to get ready together in her room, I'll come find you in a bit."

"K, see you later Mal," Donna called after her retreating back, before turning to Josh, and giving him a hug. "You ok there? I'm sorry about that, it just slipped out." Josh looked into her eyes and saw the tears beginning to pool there, and returned the hug.

"S'ok Donnatella," he said soothingly, "They're our friends, they can know this stuff. They were there too remember." He pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes, "Now," he added, his usual cheeky grin reappearing on his face, "which side of the bed do you want!"

Donna laughed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Right." She said without hesitating. "Joooshhhhh!" she squealed suddenly, as his fingers came into contact with her sides, tickling her mercilessly, "Ok, Ok left!" she shrieked, giggling hysterically as Josh picked her up and dumped her unceremoniously on the left side of the bed.

"That's better!" Josh said with a grin, looking down at her. "Now we've g..Ooomph!" he exclaimed, as a Donna's pillow came into contact with his face, cutting off his next words. "Why you cheeky little…" his voice trailed off as he ran to 'his' side of them bed and threw his pillow at Donna who had sat up and was clutching at her sides, laughing hysterically. "Ok, ok truce!" he added, as Donna ran to grab both the pillows and throw them at him.

"I don't think so!" Donna replied, with a wicked smile, while trying to hit him over the head with both pillows at the same time.

"Oh you are so dead!" Josh yelled, running towards her, pillow in hand. She squealed and ran out the door and into Mallory and Sam's room, giggling uncontrollably.

"Quick, hide me you guys, Josh is coming!" Sam And Mallory just laughed at the sight of their usually professional and immaculately dressed friend standing in their room with her blonde hair completely messed up and a childish grin on her face. Just then they heard Josh calling, "Donnnnaaaaa!" as he came running out of their room, "oomph!" they heard him say again, after having apparently run into a solid object. They all rolled their eyes at each other and then collapsed into hysterics when they heard another voice out in the hallway.

"Why hello Josh, how are you today!" The voice of the ex-President of the USA, Josiah Bartlett was unmistakeable. As was the surprise and embarrassment in Josh's voice as he replied, "Good afternoon sir! How are you today?"

"Josh, you don't have to call me sir, call me Jed please!" they could all hear the undisguised amusement in his voice, "And why are you carrying that pillow? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Uh no sir, I mean, uh, no, its just I was having a uh pillow fight with Donna, and she uh away!" Josh replied sounding completely embarrassed and so almost like a little boy in trouble with his father that Donna felt a little guilty and popped her head out of Sam and Mallory's door.

"Hi Donna!" Jed called, with a grin, "Come here and explain to me why you were HIDING from Josh, and not beating him with the pillow yourself!"

Donna blushed, "Good afternoon sir." She said shyly, heading up the hallway to stand next to Josh.

"Donna, for crying out loud, call me Jed!" Jed said, catching Sam's (who was peering around the doorway to watch the exchange) eye and smiling at the 'well what do you expect' look on his face.

"OK sir, I will do," Donna replied looking embarrassed, glancing at Josh for support.

"Good, now that we have that sorted, has anyone seen my wife?"

"She's gone to break it to CJ and Toby that they are sharing a room together!" Mal piped up, stepping out into the hallway, closely followed by Sam.

"I wanted to be there when she did that!" Jed protested with a wry grin, "Well if I hurry I might be able to catch the second half of the fireworks!" he added, and hustled off in the direction of where he knew Toby and CJ would be staying.

Mallory grabbed Donna's arm, "C'mon Donna, I think I heard Zoey's car arrive, lets go find her shall we." She said, "leave these to guys alone for a while…..Maybe," she added as an after thought, "we should go and get CJ as well, save her from hurricane Toby!"

"K, lets go," Donna agreed, following Mallory down the long hallway, shouting over her shoulder, "Oh and Josh? Don't you dare look at or touch my dress while I'm gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – you know the drill, the characters are not mine, just the situations!

Here is the party chapter finally!Enjoy!

"So CJ, when are you and Toby going to admit you are perfect for each other!" Zoey asked, laughing at CJ's reflection in the mirror as she was putting her make up on. Zoey, Mallory, Donna and CJ were all getting ready for the party in Zoey's bedroom. Donna was sat on the bed painting her toenails, Mallory was blow-drying her hair in the bathroom, CJ was fussing over which shoes she should wear, and Zoey was sat at her dressing table putting on her make up.

"Toby is my oldest friend," CJ replied, looking completely unfazed by the questioning, "we are not meant for each other! Shouldn't we be asking that question to Donna about Josh!"

"Josh is my best friend," Donna said looking slightly flustered, "nothing more."

CJ opened her mouth to reply, but Zoey cut her off, "Ok you two, don't start. Mal, get in here will you?"

"What?" Mallory asked as she wandered into the bedroom, her reddish hair falling in gentle curls to her shoulders.

"Mal, you're my oldest friend in the world," Zoey began, hesitatingly, "will you be maid of honour?"

"Oh my god, Zoey, really!" Mallory exclaimed, "I'd be honoured!"

Zoey smiled, relief evident on her face, "And Donna, CJ, will you two be my bridesmaids?" The look on their faces gave her the answer that she needed.

"Yes of course!" they both said, giving her a huge hug.

"Well then now that's sorted, lets go and enjoy this party shall we?" Zoey asked, smiling happily, silently thanking God that she had such great friends.

The girls headed down to where the guests had already started to arrive and joined Charlie, Sam, Josh and Toby who were stood huddled in a little group in the corner.

"Wow boys, nice to see you are making an effort to mingle!" CJ said sarcastically, as she squeezed in the circle between Toby and Josh.

"We were just discussing the best way for Josh to avoid Amy." Sam replied, giving Mallory a kiss hello. Donna's head snapped back form glancing around the room to join in the conversation.

"Amy's here?" she asked, her blue eyes flashing in barely veiled disgust.

"Yeah, apparently she came as someone's date, I haven't found out whose yet so I can get Mrs Bartlett to throw their arses out of the party!" Josh replied, looking around worriedly as if Amy was about to jump out of a corner and surprise him.

"Don't worry Josh, I'll go talk to her," Zoey said, "Oh wait, I see Amy, Josh hide, quick, she's coming this way!" Josh quickly grabbed Donna's hand, and steered her in the opposite direction, pulling them through a doorway into a corridor that was evidently being used by the caterers.

"Who is that with her?" Sam asked Zoey, as the remaining three couples stood watching Amy Gardener's approach with a man trailing behind her like a faithful little dog.

"It's Andrew Strauss, he's an old friend of the family, I am so going to kill him!" Zoey replied, looking annoyed, "Of all the people to bring here, the idiot! My mum will have a fit when she sees Amy."

"Hey Sam," Amy smiled as she reached the group, "Where's J?"

"Josh is dancing with Donna I think, so why don't you just leave them alone!" Sam replied, with barely veiled contempt.

"So he's finally screwing his secretary!" Amy said, her contempt matching Sam's, "I always knew that would happen!" she added, not looking the least bit scared by the identical looks of anger on the faces of the 6 people she was standing with.

"First of all," Toby spat out venomously, "Donna was not Josh's secretary, she was his assistant. Second of all you are talking about the current White House Press Secretary, and the Chief of Staff, so let's show a little respect shall we. And thirdly, they are just friends, but I suppose you wouldn't know much about that would you Amy?" There was a stunned silence, before Amy turned around and stalked of, dragging her date behind her.

"Way to go Tobus!" CJ exclaimed, clearly surprised by the apparent feeling in Toby's words. Toby shrugged his shoulders,

"I was only saying what everyone was thinking!" he replied, "Zoey, I think now would be about a good time to get your mother to ask the Secret Service to throw their arses out of the party, before our plan gets ruined entirely, don't you?"

"Just leave it to me," Zoey replied, "By the way, speaking of the plan, did you guys and my parents get our little plan set up in the boathouse?"

"Yep," CJ replied, before Toby could open his mouth, "Everything is set up and one of the catering staff will go in there at 9.15 to light all of the candles and leave the champagne. And…….I have the key right here!" she pulled a small key out of her evening bag.

The group exchanged satisfied smiles before Zoey and Charlie headed off in search of her mother.

"We better find Josh and tell him the coast is clear," Sam said, looking around the room for him, finally spotting Donna's face peeking round a door in the corner. He waved at her and gave her a thumbs up and a couple of seconds later, Josh followed her back to the group, his hand pressed to the small of her back as he ushered her along, still looking left and right checking the coast was clear.

"Has she gone?" Josh asked hopefully,

"Yeah, and Zoey's just gone to arrange having her kicked out of the party!" CJ replied with a grin, "You know you guys never said whether you like our dresses!" she added, with a sideways glance at Toby.

"You all look very beautiful," Toby all but muttered, "Now if you will excuse me, I see a bottle of scotch over there with my name on it." And with that he shuffled off in the direction of the bar. CJ watched him go, with a slightly bemused smile on her face, and turned to Donna, "So shall we go and scout out some cute guys then?" she asked with a wink as Sam pulled Mallory onto the dance floor in the centre of the room. Donna looked sideways at Josh, who grinned and said, "I'm gonna go join Toby at the bar!"

"Be careful of your sensitive system!" Donna called after his retreating back, a gentle smile flashing across her face as he waved a hand at her without looking back and said something inaudible over the music.

"So are you nervous about later?" CJ asked as they wandered around the outside of the dance floor.

"I'm terrified!" Donna admitted with a small smile, "I mean whoever wrote that letter obviously has pretty strong feelings, and I don't want to hurt them. I mean what if they really aren't my type, what do I say to them?"

"Don't be silly, just be honest, you can't help the way you feel anymore than they can. And anyway, I'm sure it won't come to that, I bet it'll be your perfect guy waiting there for you!" CJ replied, smiling at the wistful and hopeful expression that crossed her friend's face at those words.

"Well," Donna sighed, "We shall see in about half an hour!"

"C'mon, don't think about it now, let's go drag Toby and Josh around the dance floor!"

Josh stood in the doorway to the boathouse in shock, looking at the decorations inside.

"Hello?" he called, a little uncertainly, confused by the lack of person there. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, glancing at his watch. It said 9.15, which meant that it was actually dead on 9.30, since his watch did actually suck, as Donna loved to remind him on a regular basis. He started to pace nervously as the minutes passed, getting more and more confused by the minute. _Where was this girl_? He wondered, _had she just decided that he wasn't actually worth all the bother and decided not to show?_

He looked around the boathouse a bit more, taking in all the candles, the bottle of champagne and small sofa in the corner, covered with a blanket, which gave a perfect view out of the window of the moonlit lake. He sat down on the sofa. Less than a minute later, he got up and resumed his pacing.

Donna glanced at her watch. It had just gone 9.30, so she excused herself from the group of people that she had been talking to and slipped quietly out of the room and started the short walk down to the boathouse. Her departure did not go unnoticed by Sam, Mallory, Zoey, Charlie, CJ, Toby, Abbey, or Jed and soon after they followed her out and snuck out behind her, being careful to stay quiet and in the shadows so they wouldn't get caught following her. Donna paused at the entrance to the boathouse, her hand resting on the door handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door…………

Josh looked up as the door opened and stopped his pacing dead in his tracks at the sight of Donna standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Josh?"

"Donna?" they said simultaneously, surprise mirrored in their faces.

"What are you…" they started to say together, before trailing off looking a little sheepish. Josh smiled,

"You first" he said, ever the gentleman.

"Josh?" Donna said, her voice coming out in a whisper, "YOU sent me the letter?" Josh looked confused,

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied, "It was you right? Who sent me that letter? Come to think of it, the scent that was on the letter was like your perfume."

"I didn't send you a letter!" Donna replied, looking bewildered, "You sent me one that smelt of your aftershave!" She took a step forward into the boathouse, and the door swung shut behind her. Unbeknownst to the pair, who were still trying to take in the weird situation that they had found themselves in, CJ had turned the key in the lock, and the group of conspirators were all huddled around the door trying to hear what was going on inside.

"I didn't!" Josh protested, his voice rising to an almost squeak in his surprise. "You sent me one!" Donna rolled her eyes at him, and went and sat on the sofa with a sigh.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that no-one really felt that way about me!" she said, looking down at the floor in sadness. Josh shifted uncomfortably and then sat down beside her on the sofa, wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"They'd be a fool not too Donnatella." He said sincerely, stroking her hair with one hand as he held her. Donna pulled back suddenly,

"I'm gonna kill them!" she exclaimed suddenly. Josh looked confused,

"Who!" he asked.

"All of them!" she replied, "Sam, Mal, Charlie, Zoey, CJ, Toby. I bet you this was all their little set up, I mean the girls are always going on at me about you and I being the perfect couple. This has their fingerprints all over it." Josh frowned slightly,

"You are so right! C'mon, lets go give them hell!" he said, jumping up, grabbing her hand and heading towards the door. "Uhh Donna," he said, as he tried to open the door, "I think the doors locked!"

"Are you kidding me!" Donna said, sounding quite annoyed as she also started to tug on the door handle, with no success, "Uggh! I am so gonna kill them if we ever get out of here!" she half growled, although the truth of the matter was she wasn't that angry, more touched by their friends' concern for their happiness. "What are you doing?" she asked as Josh moved away from the door and started to examine the champagne bottle.

"Well, if you are right and they went to all this trouble to set this up, we may as well enjoy this very nice bottle of champagne that they left out for us!" he replied with a mischievous grin. Donna laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, well pour me a glass why don't you, and come and sit on the sofa with me!" she said, deciding she may as well enjoy the time alone with one her best friends who she didn't see on a one to one basis that often anymore, due to the pressure of their jobs.

"Can anyone hear what they are saying?" Sam whispered, finally giving up trying to hear through the door as it was a little bit cramped with 8 people clustered around it.

"I think we've been found out," Charlie replied, "but they don't sound that mad, ooh wait, I just heard the champagne cork pop, looks like they are getting into the swing of things!"

"Ok, let's leave them to it for a while; you kids have a party to get back to!" Jed whispered, "It's not like they can go anywhere!"

The plotters all nodded their agreement and snuck quietly back up to the house to rejoin the party.

Back in the boathouse Josh and Donna had sat down on the sofa and were happily chatting and drinking the champagne. Donna had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, but she was still shivering slightly.

"You cold?" Josh asked. She nodded her reply as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Come here!" Josh said, holding an arm out so she could put her head on his shoulder, "wanna share the blanket too?" Donna nodded and curled up next to Josh with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. He shook out the blanket to its full size and wrapped it around them both.

"That's better!" Donna said with a smile, "Thanks."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes listening to the music floating down from the house, both feeling completely relaxed and happy, before Donna looked up at Josh with a child-like look on her face and said,

"So why do you think they did it?" Josh looked down at her, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones,

"Maybe they see something we don't? Or," he hesitated, "something that we have both hidden from for so long that it we don't know how to face it." He felt her body stiffen slightly at his words as she moved her eyes away from his and looked down at the floor.

_God she is so beautiful_, he thought, _and this feels so right, she's my best friend and I love her. Whoa! Where did that come from! _He groaned as the realisation hit him, _oh my God, it's true, I love her. Sam was right! I can't screw this up._ Donna's soft voice startled him out of his reverie,

"Josh………Josh? Are you ok?"

He looked startled for a moment and then lifted her chin up with his hand so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered, clearing his throat, "I'm fine." Donna smiled up at him, completely relaxed in the intimate position they found themselves.

"Awww I love this song! Donna exclaimed, sitting up and smiling, as the sound of James Blunt's 'You're beautiful' drifted through the walls. She sat there mouthing the words, swaying slightly in her seat. Josh watched her, a gentle smile on his face,

"Donna?" he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" Donna smiled, as Josh stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. They stood there, swaying gently. _This is nice_, Donna thought, _I've never felt this comfortable dancing before_. She frowned slightly at path her thoughts were taking, then brushed them aside and lay her head on Josh's shoulder.

Josh smiled, as he felt her move almost imperceptibly closer. The music stopped and changed into a slightly more lively song, but Josh and Donna remained where they were, swaying together. After a couple of minutes, Josh pulled back slightly,

"Donna," he said, "the songs finished."

"I know," she replied, lifting her head slightly, and looked him in the eye, "it just feels nice, that's all." Josh held her gaze for a moment,

"Yeah it does," he whispered huskily, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers.

TBC

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own any of them, blah blah blah, although I would give a fair amount of money to own Sam. Is it true he is coming back for a few episodes next season? Oh please let it be true!

Thanks to the lovely people who posted reviews, u all rule! Hope u weren't too mad about the cliff-hanger I left, it was 3am and I had writers block so I figured I could just carry it on in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

When Donna pulled back from the kiss, slightly breathless, she looked down at the floor for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together. Josh looked at her, scared to say a word, knowing that he could have just ruined the best friendship that he had ever had in his life. She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting terrified brown ones. She smiled at the look of pure terror that was evident in his eyes.

"Wow!" she said, finding her voice at last, "That was…umm…nice." A relieved smile came over Josh's face.

"You're not mad?" he asked hesitantly, encouraged by the smile that was tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"Why would I be mad?" she replied looking confused, "I just got to kiss Josh Lyman!" she rolled her eyes as his 'I'm da man' expression appeared on his face, along with a slightly smug grin.

"So you enjoyed it?" he asked hopefully, moving his face closer to hers, "would you like a repeat performance!" Donna smiled, and whispered huskily,

"and then some..!" she closed the distance between them and gave him a searing kiss, her tongue flicking at his lips to get him to open his mouth. While the first kiss had been gentle and loving, almost chaste, this one was full of a passion that had built up over the 9 years they had known each other.

Back at the party, CJ was going crazy with impatience, begging Toby every five minutes to creep back down to the boathouse and spy on the couple. After about half an hour, he grudgingly gave in to the constant whining,

"Oh for God's sake CJ! Yes I'll come with you," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door, "if only to shut you up" he whispered softly to himself as an afterthought.

"Heard that!" CJ said "And you will pay!" she poked her tongue out at him, grinning cheekily.

"I'm looking forward to it." Toby replied, the sarcasm in his voice giving room to a little bit of sincerity that he hoped CJ wouldn't notice. Which she didn't appear to. They rounded the corner of the house and crept stealthily towards the boathouse when CJ suddenly stopped dead. Toby, not looking where he was going, bumped straight into her and they ended up in a slightly crumpled heap on the ground.

"Toby!" she exclaimed, shifting slightly, to punch him on the arm, "you better hope my dress isn't ruined!"

"Well why did you stop so suddenly like that?" Toby replied irritably, trying to grab hold of her hands to stop her hitting him again.

"Well if you look in the window of the boathouse you will see my reason!" she replied struggling slightly under his body weight. "Uhh Toby? You know you can get off me right!" Toby quickly let go of her hands and pulled himself to his feet, holding out his hand to help CJ up. When she was on her feet again, he turned to face the boathouse and saw what CJ had been talking about. They could clearly see two silhouettes in the window, evidently in the middle of a kiss.

"WE DID IT!" CJ said, a huge smile appearing on her face, "C'mon lets go tell the others! They'll be so excited!"

They turned around and headed back to the house. It was only then that they both realised that they were still holding each others hands. CJ looked down at their joined hands, the blush colouring her face evident even on the dimly lit path. She looked up, and saw Toby staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He cleared his throat uncomfortably when he realised he has been caught staring.

"C'mon, lets go spread the news" he said in his usual gruff tone, choosing to ignore the slight awkward air that was hanging around them. CJ nodded, not quite trusting her voice to speak. They carried on upto the house without speaking, but with their hands still intertwined, unsure of what was happening.

"Sam," Mallory whispered in his ear as they danced, "CJ and Toby just walked in holding hands!"

"What!" Sam exclaimed, turning round and scanning the room frantically, "Where?"

"Don't turn round and stare, they are coming towards us. Don't say anything ok?"

"Mal, Sam guess what!" CJ said when they joined the couple and headed off the dancefloor, "our little scheme worked!"

"What?" Sam asked, doing his best not to stare at Toby and CJ's joined hands and failing miserably, a fact that was noticed by Toby who casually dropped her hand, using it to reach for two glasses of champagne of the tray of a passing waiter.

"Donna and Josh are in the boathouse kissing as we speak!" CJ said, a huge smile crossing her face, "we saw them kissing through the window!" she added excitedly, "come on, lets go and tell the others!" She and Mallory headed of quickly in search of Charlie, Zoey, Jed and Abbey with Sam and Toby trailing behind them.

Sam was grinning like an idiot and more than once Toby caught that smile aimed in his direction,

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, scowling slightly. He knew very well what Sam was grinning about, but he wasn't about to say anything just yet.

"I just think it's great!" Sam replied, still unable to wipe the smile of his face, "that two of our friends have finally realised how mush they mean to one another." He shot Toby a meaningful look.

"Yeah it is great," Toby replied calmly, "It took Josh and Donna long enough don't you think?"

"Damn straight!" Sam replied, grinning happily again, "Hey look they have found the others," he gestured to the corner, where CJ and Mallory were obviously telling the rest of the group the good news, evident from the squeals that were emitted by both of the Bartlett women and the grins on the faces of the men.

"We're the men!" Sam said with a grin as he and Toby joined the little group, "Uh and the women!" he added weakly as he got fixed with death stares by 4 women at one time. _I wonder if they practice those stares_, he thought rather randomly, smiling at the thought of all the women at the White House meeting up and practicing scowling at photos of people they hate.

"Well I suppose we should go and unlock the door," Abbey said after a second, "It's not like they need to be locked in anymore!"

"Do you think they are going to try and hide it from us?" Jed asked. There was a pause.

"I don't think so sir," CJ replied, "but to make sure, shall we creep down there and open the door quietly and then catch them in the act? I don't suppose they are going to notice us coming down."

"Claudia Jean, you are too sneaky for your own good!" Jed replied, "But I like the idea. Come on everybody, let's go!"

The little group went quietly down to the boathouse, trying not to laugh or give themselves away. The two silhouettes of Josh and Donna weren't visible, although it was possible to just make out the tops of two peoples heads sitting on the sofa in front of the window. At a signal from Jed, CJ crept up and unlocked the door as quietly as she could.

"Josh?" Donna said, lifting her head up from its position on Josh's shoulder to look around the room, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what!" Josh replied, grinning cheekily before adding, "I was too busy being distracted by this beautiful woman sat here on the sofa with me."

"I think they just unlocked the door, we can get out of here!"

"We could," Josh agreed, whispering, "Or we could just do this instead!" he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Donna moaned her agreement against his lips, deepening the kiss readily.

Everybody crowded quietly around the door, as CJ moved to open it. She took a deep breath and pulled it open before collapsing into laughter at the sight that was laid before them, even though it had been exactly what she had expected. Josh and Donna broke apart from their kiss, blushing and grinning madly like school children.

"It's about time you too!" Zoey yelled, as they all filed into the boathouse to join the couple. She ran over and gave Donna a massive hug, before following suit with Josh, tears of happiness evident in her eyes.

"Here here!" everybody echoed, smiling at the guilty grins on their faces.

"So, Josh, is there anything you want to tell us!" Jed said, causing everybody to start laughing. Josh took a deep breath.

"Yes sir there is. I am completely in love with Donna, and I think she feels the same way." Donna blushed brighter than a beetroot at his words.

"And Donna?" Jed added, turning his attention to the blushing blonde who was now sitting on Josh's lap, "do you love Josh?"

"With all my heart." Donna agreed, eliciting a round of "awwww's" from the group as she leaned up and gave Josh a kiss. Stood at the back of the group, no-one noticed Toby lean over slightly and gave CJ's hand a squeeze before quickly letting go and moving back a step or two.

"Let's get back to the party shall we!" Abbey said, "Josh, I believe you owe this young lady 9 years worth of dances, so you better get started soon!" they all laughed and started to file out of the door. Sam stepped forward and stopped Josh from leaving,

"Hang on a second man, I wanna talk to you." He said. Donna looked up at Sam and nodded at the unspoken request in his voice, letting go of Josh's hand and following Mallory and Zoey out of the boathouse, giggling at the questions they peppered her with the moment they got out of Josh's earshot.

"What's up Sam?" Josh asked as the door closed behind Donna.

"I just wanted to say, since you did the same speech to me when Mal and I got together, that Donna is one of my best friends and like a sister to me. Don't do anything to hurt her or you will have me to deal with." Sam replied, the protective tone evident in his voice.

"Sam, I love Donna with all my heart, I would never do anything to hurt her." Josh replied straight away, "But I understand you had to say it and if I ever hurt her, I want you to beat the crap out of me!" he added with a trademark grin. Sam laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you guys figured it out at last." He said, grinning happily at his best friend, "Let's go join everyone shall we?" he added, leading the way out of the door.

"By the way," Josh said, "Just whose idea was that plan?"

"Uhh it was everybody's," Sam admitted with a smile, "we thought it was about time you guys were happy."

"Well as mush as I wanna thank you for it," Josh said with a grin, "You do know we are gonna make you guys pay for tricking us right!"

TBC i think! what do you reckon? i have some ideas on how to carry this on, but will you guys read it if i do?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - you know what I'm gonna say, so I won't repeat it, apart from I wanna own Sam!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! enjoy the next little segment!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The main party ran until 1am, until there was only the handful of people who were staying at the house left. It was basically the senior staff from the old administration, plus the President and First Lady, Danny Corcannon, Mallory, Zoey, Ainsley Hayes and Joe Quincy, who were still good friends to the administration, both current and previous. They were all sat around the large family room, eating pizza and chatting happily. Josh had not been able to wipe the smile off his face all night, and it seemed unlikely that he would succeed anytime soon since Donna was sat on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her narrow waist as she continually stole his beer from his hand.

"Well it certainly took you guys long enough!" President Santos teased, laughing at how quickly and fiercely Josh blushed at his comment.

"Thank you sir!" he replied, reaching for Donna's hand and interlacing his fingers with hers, "I've never been so happy in my life!" he admitted, eliciting 'awww's' from the group, which swiftly turned into 'euwww's' as he kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled apart, blushing slightly. A few minutes later, the President, First Lady, Jed and Abbey all excused themselves and went to bed, leaving the younger members of the group lounging around together. All the couples were sitting together, curled up in armchairs, Ainsley was on one sofa with Joe, their hands interlinked, her engagement ring flashing clearly in the light, and Danny, while Toby sat at one end of the other one with CJ in the middle, her head on his lap and her legs stretched out over the rest of it. Will had been relegated to a beanbag chair in the corner.

"Let's do something!" Ainsley said, obviously getting a bit fidgety.

"Like what?" Josh answered, taking a swig of his beer.

"I know!" Sam exclaimed, "We can play truth or dare!"

The girls collapsed into giggles, but all nodded their agreement. Sam looked round at the rest of them, "Well? What do you guys think?"

Toby scowled, "we are not teenagers anymore Sam!" he answered, grumpily.

"Awwww Toby, are you scared!" CJ teased, shifting her head slightly so she could look up at his face.

"I'm not scared; it's just a pointless exercise!"

"You're just chicken!" CJ taunted, laughing up at the scowl that flashed across his face.

"Fine!" he muttered, sighing softly.

"Great!" Sam said, smiling like a little kid, "You can go first! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Toby replied.

"I dare you to…." Sam looked around the room, thinking, "kiss CJ!"

"What?" Toby shouted, shooting a glare in Sam's direction.

"You heard me, you have to kiss CJ."

Toby looked down at CJ and rolled his eyes, before leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He looked at Sam expectantly.

"No you have to kiss her on the lips! And standing in the middle of the circle." Sam said in response to Toby's glance.

"You never said on the lips." Toby answered, a slight blush evident from underneath his beard.

"Toby, we are playing truth or dare, its not gonna be a kiss on the cheek is it!" Josh piped up, hiding his face behind Donna's back as Toby turned his glare in Josh's direction. All the while this conversation was happening, CJ had moved from her position with her head in Toby's lap, to the other end of the sofa, and was studying her nails intently as the discussion raged on around her. Eventually Toby gave in, stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up from the sofa and pull her into the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry about this," he whispered into her ear, before leaning forward, and gently pressing his lips against hers. CJ gasped quietly, at the jolt of desire that ran through her body as their lips met, and raised one hand to cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer, the other hand joining Toby's, their fingers interlocked. She felt his tongue flick at her lips, begging for an opening and she readily complied, their tongues duelling together, exploring every part of each others mouths. They both heard vaguely in the background, the sound of someone clearing their throat, and they jumped apart blushing furiously, looking around the room, studiously avoiding each other's gaze. As she looked around the room, she noticed that none of her friends seemed shocked at the events that they had just witnessed, on the contrary, they were all smiling happily, especially Sam, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Well," he said, smiling even wider as he noticed that once again CJ and Toby were once again still holding hands without seeming to realise it, "I think I'm gonna turn in now, what do you think Mal?" Mallory smiled and nodded and turned to Charlie and Zoey,

"Congratulations again you guys! Girls, are we still going shopping tomorrow morning?"

Donna, CJ, Zoey and Ainsley all nodded. "Ok, night everyone!" she added, as she followed Sam out of the door.

"I…uhh…I'm going to bed too," CJ managed to stutter before pulling her hand out of Toby's grasp and heading out of the room, before anyone could say anything. Toby just stood there, staring at her retreating back.

"Toby, go after her, or I will!" Donna said, moving to stand up. Toby rushed out of the room before she could extract herself from Josh's embrace.

"I always wondered about those two," Joe said, "In a way they always flirted more than you and Donna did Josh," he rolled her eyes at the identical squeaks of surprise that were emitted from Josh and Donna, "please Josh, Donna was pretty much all you talked about to me during my interview! But Toby and CJ, I always assumed that they had been together before he was married."

"Nah," Josh replied, "They have never got it together, although there has always been something there. You should have seen CJ when Toby announced about his and Andie's twins, she was so torn between being happy for her best friend and being jealous that it wasn't her he was having the children with, especially when he kept trying to get Andie to marry him again."

Joe nodded, "Well they don't have that trouble anymore. They came to an agreement in the end didn't they?"

"Yeah, and Toby's a good Dad, and he and Andie finally realised they are better off as friends."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is CJ's never realised that Toby feels the same way for her and I think it freaked her out a bit." Donna jumped in before Josh could reply, "And it was in front of all of these people. I think she was quite embarrassed."

Joe smiled and nodded in understanding before he heard a quiet snore coming from beside him. He looked down and saw Ainsley fast asleep, with her head on his leg. He grinned. "Well it looks like we're going to bed then!" He stood up quietly, carefully moving her head from his leg and picked her up with ease. "Night guys!" he said softly as he carried his fiancée out of the family room, in the direction of their room. Soon after Ainsley and Joe left, the others all followed suit and went to bed.

TBC

A/N – in the next chapter, what happens when Toby gets up to the room he is sharing with CJ, and the week following the party, how will people react to Josh and Donna's news.

I know that its quite unlikely that Joe and Ainsley would be together and I loved the Sam/Ainsley paring in the second series but I prefer Sam and Mallory together so for the purpose of this story Ainsley and Joe are engaged, they would make a cute couple I think!

I do like Toby and Andie pairings, for the sake of their children if nothing else, but I think the chemistry between Toby and CJ is much more fun to write!

Hope you enjoyed this little bit. Its not the best chapter I have written, but it will do as a filler I think!

All reviews, good and bad are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Usual disclaimer, please no-one sue me, I'm a broke student, and I am not claiming that I own any of it!

Once again thank you to anyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me, and convinces me that I should carry this story on! Keep it up if u want the story kept up!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Toby entered the room he was sharing with CJ, he wasn't surprised to see her lying on the bed, her head buried in the pillow. He watched her silently for a moment, full of remorse that it was him who had caused the shaking of her body as she sobbed into her pillow. After a moment's hesitation, he went and sat down on his side of the bed, placing one hand on her shoulder, noticing that she stiffened slightly a the contact, before relaxing into it.

"CJ?" he said, quietly, wondering how he should approach the conversation that was inevitably going to happen. The voice that she responded with was quite unlike the one that she used everyday at work, it was quiet, a little girl-like, full of unsureness and fear.

"What?"

"We've got to talk about what happened downstairs."

"No we don't! Leave me alone!" she replied, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes we do!" Toby replied, tugging at her shoulder to try and get her to turn and face him, "Will you at least LOOK at me?"

There was a pause, before she rolled over and looked up at him, fear and apprehension mingled with the tears on her face. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, before rolling back over to hide her face once again.

"CJ.." Toby started to say, before he was cut off,

"Don't say anything. I know it was a mistake, you just got carried away." She sat up and turned to face him, the look in her eyes hardening as she spoke, anger and hurt very much evident in her voice. Her expression softened slightly when she saw the hurt and surprise that flickered across Toby's face at her words.

"CJ…is that what you really think? You think I share that sort of kiss with just anybody?"

"Well, you're a man and uh well I don't know." CJ managed to stutter out, looking completely bemused by the direction their conversation was going.

"CJ!" Toby exclaimed, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze, "you've known me nearly 20 years and you still think that of me?" he looked truly hurt now.

"No not really, but after what happened downstairs, I mean, you only kissed me as a da..mmmpph" she stopped talking as Toby closed the distance between them and kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled back a couple of minutes later, looking slightly flustered, breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your questions?" Toby asked, in a husky voice quite unlike his usual one.

She looked down at the bed, biting her lip and blushing, "Umm, I'm not sure….. we may have to try it once more, just to make sure!" Toby didn't need much more encouragement than that, and he leaned forward pressing his lips firmly against hers, readily deepening the kiss as CJ's tongue begged for entry into his mouth. They continued exchanging frantic and passionate kisses, as Toby gently pushed her back onto the bed with him on top of her, his hands running all over her body as she moaned and made little gasping noises and tangled her hands in his hair.

The next morning, the majority of the group were already downstairs eating breakfast when Josh and Donna strolled into the kitchen, looking very relaxed and happy.

"Good morning people!" Josh said, as he sat down at the table next to Jed, "Donna….." he started to add, when he noticed the look on her face.

"I'm still not getting you coffee Josh!" she replied, rolling her eyes at the rest of the group who now were all, with the exception of the President and First Lady, laughing at the expression on Josh's face.

"Donna!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch at the end of her name, "Its only a cup pf coffee! Pllleeeaassssseeeee?" he whined, putting on a puppy-like face.

"Josh, I love you to pieces," Donna replied with a small smile, "but you can get your own damned coffee!"

"Fine!" Josh pouted, getting up and going over to pour himself a cup before returning to his seat.

"See…it wasn't that difficult to do was it!" Donna teased, much to the continuing confusion of the President and First Lady.

"Can someone explain the coffee thing to us!" Helen said, looking around the table expectantly.

"It's a Josh and Donna thing. She has only ever bought him coffee once in his life. She always refused to do it." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"It used to be cute!" Josh added, "Now its just annoying!" the table laughed as Donna just poked her tongue out at him from where she was still standing by the kettle.

"Hey," Josh said suddenly, as he glanced around the table at his companions, "Where are CJ and Toby? They're the only ones not here!" a mischievous grin flashed across his face, "let's go and wake them up!"

At his words, Sam jumped to his feet, an impish grin on his face, "Yeah come on let's go!"

The girls and older people around the table just shook their heads sadly, "Let them be guys, they probably had some stuff to sort out after last night." Zoey said softly, rolling her eyes as Charlie jumped up to join his two friends. Jed, Abbey, the President and first Lady all looked at each other, confused.

"Last night?" Jed asked, looking around the table.

"We'll let you guys field that one!" Josh said, as he practically ran out of the room towards the stairs, with Sam, Danny and Charlie in tow.

"Josh! Remind CJ that we are going shopping in an hour!" Donna yelled after their retreating backs.

"So…" Jed prompted, "What happened last night?"

"Sam made us all play truth or dare and Toby's dare was to kiss CJ." Mallory replied, looking to the other girls for help.

"And the uh kiss got kind of uh deep, and then when they pulled away CJ ran away." Donna finished up, saving Zoey from the embarrassment of having to have a conversation about kissing with her father. Jed looked at them.

"Well I know we all wanted them to get together, but Truth or dare? Really!"

"It was all Sam's fault!" Mallory said with a grin, "but unless she has killed him, it means that they were sharing a room all night so they must have sorted out their differences."

"Well I guess the guys will be down any second to tell us what they saw, so we needn't wait in too much suspense!" Jed said, with a smile.

"Do you think we should knock?" Josh whispered, as they crept up to the bedroom door.

"Yeah, but do it quietly, then we can say we knocked and they didn't answer!" Sam replied. Josh knocked softly on the door, and they waited for a couple of seconds. There was no noise coming from inside the room, so Josh, quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door wide enough for them to see in. They were greeted by the sight of CJ and Toby lying under the sheet, obviously naked, spooned together, with Toby's arm wrapped possessively around CJ's waist. The guys exchanged huge grins, Sam's idea had worked! They closed the door quietly and crept away, hurrying downstairs to tell the others.

"It worked! It worked! It worked!" Sam yelled as they all rushed into the kitchen.

"Did you speak to them? Are they together?" Ainsley asked, looking from Josh to Sam and back again, as Charlie and Danny stumbled into the kitchen behind them.

"No, they were asleep, but they were very much together!" Sam replied, grinning like a little boy at Christmas.

"It's about time too!" the President said, unconsciously echoing his words about Donna and Josh.

"Damn straight!" Jed added, "Well it's been quite a successful matchmaking weekend wouldn't you all say!" he added, winking at Donna and Josh, who was walking across the room to join her. They both blushed furiously, but smiled happily all the same.

"Yeah about that…" Donna spoke up grinning at the group. "we wanted to say thank you for going to all that trouble just to give us that kick that we obviously needed, we really appreciate it…"

Josh took over, "But be warned, as we are gonna get you all back good and proper!"

TBC

Ok so I didn't manage the week after, but I will in the next couple of chapters. I may do a filler chapter of the shopping trip that the girls are going to have (gossiping galore!) but only if you guys want it?

Hope you are still enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed,  and thanks for your patience with my slow updating recently. Hope u enjoy this little bit.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

CJ and Toby headed downstairs about half an hour after the boys had disturbed them. There was no awkwardness between them, a fact that they were both truly thankful for, and CJ smiled inwardly when he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as she hesitated slightly about going to join the others out on the patio. He gave her hand a small squeeze, the blush returning to the parts of his face not hidden by his beard. She nodded and he pushed the door open and led her out onto the patio. Everybody stopped talking and looked up at the couple, all eyes fixing on their joined hands. Sam was the first one to move. He jumped to his feet and went straight up to Toby.

"Look, I uh.." he hesitated slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor, "I'm really sorry about last night guys. CJ I didn't mean to upset you, forgive me?"

They both just looked at him for a second, their faces not giving anything away, until suddenly, huge smiles broke across their faces and CJ replied,

"Yeah we forgive you Sparky, I guess we owe you some thanks for giving us a push. But be warned… we also will be getting you back, so I'd be watching your back!"

Sam paled slightly at the thought, but looked immensely relieved that neither of them were gonna kick his arse.

"So CJ," Donna called, from what seemed to be her permanent position on Josh's lap, "you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my bag." She replied, pulling away from Toby and heading back upstairs.

About an hour later, CJ, Donna, Mallory, Zoey and Ainsley were all sat on sofas round a table in the Starbucks in the mall where they were shopping, reminiscing the Bartlett administration, when Zoey suddenly said,

"So CJ, Donna I guess there's no need to ask you guys if you enjoyed the party!" she winked at them, and they both grinned back, blushing madly.

"Yeah it was great," Donna managed to say, blushing harder as she thought back to the previous night in the boathouse.

"So what happened?" Mallory asked, "When did u FINALLY see sense and snap out of denial!"

"I was not in denial!" Donna replied defensively, "What!" she added in a kind of squeak at the looks on her friends' faces.

"Come on Donna," Ainsley said, "you can not be denying that you have been crazy about Josh for a long time?"

"I loved him as a friend, nothing more!" Donna managed to squeak, looking round at all of them, doing a good impression of looking confused.

"Donna!" Ainsley continued, "Come off it! The two of you have been in denial ever since I met you, possibly before if you listen to these guys.."

"That's true!" CJ added, dreading the moment that the conversation turned to her like she knew it would, and subtly trying to prolong Donna's agony.

"See!" Ainsley said, grinning at her friends discomfort, "So what happened then?"

Donna rolled her eyes at her friends, and started to reply.

"Well… we were just sitting on the sofa chatting, after we figured out what was going on that is! I still can't believe you guys tricked us like that. By the way, who wrote the letters?"

"Don't change the subject," Mallory replied, "but if you really wanna know, Sam and Charlie wrote yours, and me Zoey and CJ wrote the one to Josh. Now carry on!"

"Seriously? Sam and Charlie wrote that! I'm impressed, it was really sweet!" Donna said with a smile, "Ok, Ok," she added when she saw Zoey rolling her eyes at CJ, "anyway, we decide we might as well enjoy the champagne you left us and then we sat on the sofa chatting for a while, and I uh felt cold, so Josh wrapped the blanket around us both and we stayed like that for a while. Then that James Blunt song came on, and he asked me to dance and while we were dancing, he kissed me!"

She blushed again at the collective 'awww's' coming from the group, "You guys should have seen his face after he kissed me, I think he actually thought that I was gonna hit him or something!"

"Well that sounds like Josh!" CJ laughed, "I'm sure it wouldn't have been the first time you have hit him though!"

"True." Donna admitted with a grin, "but I wasn't going to this time!"

"No I bet you weren't!" Zoey said, giggling at the look on Donna's face.

"So it was good then!" Ainsley asked with a wink causing Donna to flush even more, if it was possible.

"Yeah, he's a great kisser!" she admitted hiding her face behind one of the sofa cushions. They all laughed at her and she threw the cushion at CJ's head, missing her and hitting the person sat on the chair behind.

"Ooops! Sorry sir!" Donna said, trying desperately to hold back the giggles, failing miserably when the man turned round and they saw his face, "Leo!" she exclaimed, laughing openly now, "I'm sorry I mean Mr Vice President, what are you doing here!"

Leo smiled at the group who had now collapsed into giggles. "Eavesdropping!" he replied with a grin, "Josh won't tell anyone anything, so they sent me to listen in on your conversation!"

"I can't believe they did that!" Mallory said, "I am so going to kill Sam, I bet it was his idea. Anyway, Dad, come and join us!" she gestured to the space on the sofa next to her. Leo sat down next to his daughter and then turned to CJ,

"So CJ, now that we've heard about Josh and Donna, I think its about time to hear about you and Toby." He said, smiling at his squirming Chief of Staff.

"Not a chance!" CJ replied, "Sorry boss, but girl talk is supposed to be between girls."

"Well you can't blame me for trying!" Leo replied with a grin, "Well I suppose I better let you get back to your shopping then, I'll see you back at the house." He got up and the his two Secret Service agents, who everyone had managed to miss sitting at the next table, got up to follow him. He was half way to the door when he turned around and said, "By the way CJ, Donna? I'm so glad that you guys all finally sorted your lives out! If the press have any problems with any of this, just let me know and I will set fire to the pressroom personally!"

"Thanks Leo, that really means a lot." They chorused.

"See you back at the house Dad." Mallory added, with a wave. Leo nodded to the group and then left to go back to house.

"So CJ, now that Dad's gone, spill it!" Mallory added, once she was sure Leo was out of earshot.

He came up to see me, apologised a thousand times and then we kissed again, and the rest is history." CJ said, looking down at her hands.

"Come on CJ, there must have been more to it than that!" Zoey said, CJ blushed again,

"No honestly that is basically what happened, the actual details are staying between me and Toby thank you very much!" Donna, who was very much used to CJ's secretive side that had been brought out very much due to her role as Press Secretary, and who understood why she did it now that she had taken over CJ's old job, jumped in before the others could badger her anymore.

"That's cool CJ, we understand. Just as long as you are happy, that's all we care about."

"Yeah, I truly am." CJ admitted, catching Donna's eye and giving her a small smile of thanks. Donna just nodded slightly in understanding.

"By the way CJ, seriously, I had no idea that Sam was going to do what he did, I almost killed him when we got back up to our room." Mallory added, "I'm just glad it worked out ok."

"That's ok Mal, I know it was all Sam's idea. And I have to admit, it was an ingenious, if not a little childish, idea and.." CJ shrugged her shoulders, "it did work pretty well, after a while."

"I can't believe we are all in couples now!" Zoey said, "It's about time! So who do you think is going to be the next to get engaged!"

"It's gotta be Sam and Mal right? I mean they've been together the longest now." Donna said quickly, her left hand flexing unconsciously, trying not to blush and give away her and Josh's secret. (He had asked her the previous evening, but they weren't going to say anything until they had chosen the ring.)

"My bet is on you and Josh actually Donna!" Mallory replied, not noticing the slightly strange expression that crossed Donna's face.

"Nah, I'm thinking you and Sam, Mal." Ainsley piped up, "He's absolutely crazy about you, you can see it in his eyes." Mallory blushed at her comments, and quickly changed the subject,

"Well anyway, lets get on with our shopping shall we! I really need to buy some new jeans!"

"Sure Mal, lets go!" Zoey replied, rolling her eyes at her oldest friend.

TBC

Yeah ok so its not a great chapter, but it was just a bit of insight into their relationships. Plus I know the thing with Leo was unlikely, but I realised that I hadn't included him at all in the plot, partly cos I forgot and partly cos I got sick of listing all their names!

Please review!

I'll update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Dislclaimer: why do I even bother, you know what I'm gonna say!

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You guys all rule!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The week following the engagement party was a busy one for everyone. A situation with a hostage in Iraq had Josh running between the Situation Room and the Oval Office at all times of the day, and Donna was briefing the press what seemed like a thousand times a day. Neither Josh and Donna nor CJ and Toby had made any particular announcement about their relationships, but were not afraid to act like a normal couple and go out for dinner or to the theatre when time allowed them to. If people saw then they saw was the basic view taken of it. In fact whilst returning from a date holding hands, Josh and Donna had been approached by a few senators, who were returning to the Hill after a meeting in the White House, congratulating them on finally getting it together. Matt Skinner had actually gone as far as offering to punch Josh's lights out if he did anything to hurt Donna.

They had both been so busy that going ring shopping was out of the question, and Donna was dying to tell someone their news. They had told her parents and Josh's mum, who were all over the moon but had promised to keep it a secret until they announced it to the rest of their friends and co-workers. Donna had just got back from doing the 12pm briefing and was sitting sat at her desk, staring dreamily out of the window, a smile playing at her lips as she thought about Josh's proposal six days earlier. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Sam leaning in her doorway.

"Donna?" he said, as he came in the open door. She didn't seem to hear him. "Hey Donnatella?"

"Oh, hey Sam," she replied, turning away from that window, her thoughts still very much on Josh. Sam smiled at the distracted expression on her face,

"Watcha thinking about?" he asked, with a teasing smile, "like I really need to ask!" he added with a slightly lecherous wink. Donna blushed furiously,

"Nothing like that Sam, get you mind out of the gutter!"

"Well it obviously is to do with Josh. I'm so glad our little plan succeeded, I've never seen the two of you so happy." Sam replied, moving forward and taking the seat opposite her.

"I know, he's just so amazing. I can't believe it actually happened…" she hesitated slightly, wondering to herself how much Josh would kill her if she told Sam their little secret. " Sam, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Sam replied without hesitating.

"You swear you won't tell anyone, not even Mal?" Sam's curiosity was really peaked now,

"I promise Donna, you can trust me." She smiled at that.

"Yeah I know, its just I promised Josh I wouldn't tell anyone, but I just can't keep it in any longer."

"Donnatella!" Sam exclaimed, "tell me!" Donna looked down at her left hand very briefly and took a deep breath.

"Josh asked me to marry him, and I said yes! We're engaged!" she said all in one breath, blushing and grinning madly. Sam looked stunned, his mouth opening and closing a few times, very reminiscent of Gail the goldfish.

"Seriously?" he finally managed to stutter.

"Yeah. He asked me on Friday night, before you guys burst in on us in the boathouse. We were waiting until we bought the ring before we told anybody apart from my parents and his mum, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer and it doesn't look like we are going to have a chance to buy the ring this week what with all that's going on in Iraq, I've hardly seen him." Sam leapt to his feet and pulled her into a massive bear hug,

"Congratulations! I can't believe he actually proposed! I'm so happy for you guys." He kissed her gently on the cheek and laughed out loud when he found them to be slightly damp. "Donna?" he asked slightly incredulously, lifting her chin slightly to look at her eyes, "are you crying!" Donna giggled,

"I can't help it! Every time I think about the proposal I start smiling and crying at the same time!" Sam rolled his eyes at her

"Women!" he said, poking his tongue out at her as he pulled out of the hug, dropping a kiss on her forehead and sitting back down on his seat. "So how did he ask?"

"That's one secret I'm not spilling just yet. I want to tell everyone together because I'm sure I am gonna get asked that question a thousand times over! Sam promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart. Can I let on to Josh that I know?" At that moment, the man in question came bounding in.

"Can you let on to Josh that you know what?" Josh asked, walking up to Donna and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before sitting on her vacant chair, and pulling her down on his lap.

"I…uh…uh…nothing!" Sam stuttered finally, looking down at his hands.

"You told him didn't you?" Josh said, poking Donna in the side.

"I couldn't help it!" Donna replied, turning slightly on his lap to look at him with puppy dog eyes. "I had to tell somebody!" Josh smiled,

"That's ok baby. I think we can trust Sam not to tell anyone until we get the ring and tell everyone." Josh said, "Are you ready to go to lunch? Sam want to join us?"

"You're going to the mess?"

"Yeah, that's all we have time for." Josh answered, glancing at his watch.

"Mal, Charlie and Zoey are coming to meet me, we'll see you down there?" Sam replied, getting to his feet.

"Sure thing, see you in a bit." Donna called after him as he headed back to his office.

Down in the mess, Donna and Josh were soon joined by Sam, Mallory, Charlie, Zoey, CJ, Toby and for some reason, only known by one of the people in the group, Jed and Abbey Bartlett. About twenty minutes into their lunch, Josh jumped to his feet and just stood their, waiting until all eyes were on him.

"Uh Josh?" Abbey said, "Is there any reason why you are just standing there instead of sitting and eating like the rest of us!" Josh didn't seem to have heard her. His eyes were focused on the blonde women sitting next to him. Almost in slow motion, he pulled his chair back and knelt hesitatingly on the floor beside her, his left hand fishing in his jacket pocket as he did so.

"Donna…" he started nervously. Donna turned to face him, and her eyes widened noticeably as she realised what he was doing. He coughed nervously and grabbed both her hands in his, before continuing, fully aware of everyone's eyes on him. "I know I have already asked you this question once, and that you have already accepted, but I just wanted to ask you again to make it official, and.." his dimpled smile appearing once more, "I wanted to do it with witnesses to make sure I wasn't dreaming the first time. Donnatella, will you marry me?" he opened the box that he was holding in his left hand, showing her the ring that he had picked. There were collective gasps all around the table, and indeed around the rest of the room too. Donna smiled, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Yes Josh! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. He took the ring out of its box and placed it gently on the fourth finger of her left hand and leaned in to give her another kiss. They were interrupted by a huge round of applause echoing round the mess. They pulled back and looked around, huge smiles on their faces and soon started laughing at the stunned expressions that had appeared on the faces of all of their lunch companions, excluding Sam of course.

"Congratulations you two!" Jed said, the first one to find his voice again.

"Thank you sir." Josh said, squeezing Donna's hand, his 'I'm da man' smile slowly making his way back onto his face.

After everyone congratulated the couple, they carried on their lunch, the girls all chatting happily about wedding dresses and venues while the men carried on talking about he situation in Iraq. Donna kept finding herself drifting out of the conversation and staring at the ring on her left hand. It was absolutely beautiful, and somehow Josh had managed to guess her ring size perfectly. It was white gold, and had a beautiful round-cut diamond in the centre, flanked on either side by two sapphires. It was perfect, and she couldn't stop staring it as she wondered idly when Josh had had the chance to go out and buy it.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it. Still to come: Josh and Donna play a prank on the rest of them and CJ and Toby play theirs on Sam, plus other things which will no doubt pop into my head at somepoint! 9this was supposed to be about a 5 part story, we're on chapter 11 and still going strong! Go figure!

All reviews, good and bad, welcome.


End file.
